


Beachside Chat

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Camelot Remix Eligable, Gen, Knowledge of series not necessary, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: Write about a person who meets the ghost of an old friend for tea every so oftenIn which Merlin and Balinor meet up for a chat but aren't actually that good at talking.
Relationships: Balinor & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Twin Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Beachside Chat

It wasn’t until many, many years later, after Morgan finally gave her throne to him, that Merlin started meeting the ghost of his father for tea. Well, he wasn’t really a ghost, but Merlin wasn’t sure what to call the spirit of his deceased father who now resided in Avalon. 

He didn’t want to ask Morgan because he was still furious with her for not telling him sooner that this was possible. 

Balinor was waiting on the bench by the beach, a small table next to him with a kettle steaming gently. Merlin walked out of the water completely dry and sat beside him. “Hello, father.”

“Hello, Merlin. How’s Freya?” he asked. 

Merlin blushed a little. It had been over a hundred years but he couldn’t help it. “Still gorgeous. How’s death?”

“Kilgharrah is still grouchy, but that was never going to change, was it.”

Merlin glanced at the kettle and it poured both of them some warm tea. Black for Balinor and a cinnamon oolong blend for Merlin. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, watching the waves crash onto the beach, glistening under the sun. 

“What’s the latest news from Albion?” Balinor asked at last. 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I haven’t been back in ages. I’m sailing to the southern countries now. We’ve stopped on a small isle with lots of trees. We needed a break from the weeks of sun.”

“I did think you had finally got some colour in your skin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Apparently his eternally youthful appearance meant it was incredibly hard to get a tan. 

“Camelot has been gone for years. Nemeth too. So many of the castles I once knew had been destroyed. I saved Camelot’s with magic, but it’s empty. It’s just stone and memories.”

Balinor wrapped an arm around Merlin and pulled him close. “One day there will be people there again. I’m sure of it.”

Merlin nodded. He wasn’t sure he believed it, but a small stubborn hope still held on. “How’s Avalon been?”

“Well,” Balinor took a long sip of his tea. “Morgan’s been away in the mountains and stirring up trouble for sure. There’s some freak weather over there and no one will go near them. Just last month there was a patch of sky that was bright purple over where she supposedly is. Just there, blue skies everywhere else. Oh and someone crossed the sword bridge last year.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. You’d get on with them. But you should meet them for yourself first. I’m sure your paths will cross eventually. One of them was the new Duke.”

“There’s a new duke?”

Balinor pulled a paper out of nothing. “Right, sorry. Forgot you and Morgan still aren’t speaking.” He handed it over. “You can read it later.”

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence. They met up like this regularly. About every fifty years. Very little changed in Avalon during that time, and Merlin had explored so much in the world beyond Albion. It was hard to find a discussion topic. No one was alive still that Balinor had known, or even known the parents of, to ask about. No one except,

“How is Aithusa?” Balinor asked when he finished his tea. “And the other dragons?”

Merlin smiled. “Astrapí is actually travelling with me! She was built for the water and is having an absolute ball exploring the new oceans of the world. She’s told me of all manner of strange creatures down there.”

“What do the other people on board make of her?”

Merlin shrugged. “None of them have made mention of it. From what she’s telling me, there are many creatures you could see travelling on the ocean and a dragon wouldn’t even make a seasoned sailor turn their head.”

“You haven’t joined her below the water yet?” Balinor asked. 

“Not yet. I don’t think any of my usual favoured forms would do the trick. Not for diving as deep as she is. Besides, I don’t want to loose the ship. But soon, when we get to port I intend to explore as fully as possible.” It had been ages since he had really immersed himself in underwater life. It always brought with it terrible memories of almost loosing Arthur to the depths, but the memories were less vivid each time. Maybe in an entirely new part of the world it would feel less haunted. 

Merlin looked up at the sky out of habit, but quickly remembered that time worked differently in Avalon. “I’ll bring all of my notes from my journey next time. I finally took lessons so I can illustrate them by hand. And anything that looks bad I’ll supplement with an illusion.” He finished off his tea. “Say hello to all the knights for me?”

Balinor nodded. “I will,” he said, though they both knew it was impossible. Only Gwaine could really live in Avalon and not be frozen at Arthur’s side. But the sentiment was still there. 

“Give the dragons my love,” Balinor said. 

“Always.”

They both stood and embraced, Merlin leaning his head down to rest on his father’s shoulder. He could feel the love and warmth neither of them were good at putting into words. And then they separated. Balinor stood and watched as Merlin walked back into the water and took the hand of Freya who had formed out of the waves. They walked out until their heads were covered and the journey back to the mortal realm had begun.


End file.
